Ember Island Players: The After Shock (Zutara Week Day 1: First Kiss)
by Zutarawasrobbed
Summary: Watching the Ember Island players made an impact, to some more than others. But for Katara, it made her remember one the most painful days of her life. The Crystal Catacombs. UNDER RECONSTRUCTION


Ember Island Players: The After Shock (Zutara Week Day 1)

I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. If I did, Zutara would be hella canon!

Looking at the next scene coming up, Katara realizes that watching this play was a big mistake. The scene in question is none other than a reiteration of what happened between the her and Zuko in the crystal catacombs of Ba Sing Se. And while she knows that nothing happened, it definitely wont help the fact that she and Zuko are just starting to become friends and that this was the moment that severed her trust in him to begin with. _I can only imagine how they're going to tell this story. Probably with tears and speeches about trust and honor being broken._ She thinks as she sees the actors enter the stage.

The actress walks towards the prince as says, "I have to admit Prince Zuko, I _really_ find you attractive!"

Katara almost jumps out of her seat at these words, and she can tell by Zuko's reaction, that he is in the same boat as her. She makes a point not to look at him. _Okay this is definitely_ not _what I expected._ Katara continues to watch as Actor Zuko sits dramatically on a rock and the actress portraying her walks closer to him. _Oh god. What is going on?!"_

"You don't have to make fun of me." The actor starts.

"But I mean it!" the actress sits down with Actor Zuko. "I've had eyes for you since the day you first captured me!"

Katara looks over to Zuko and the two of them look at each other with their discomfort written all over their faces. She watches as Zuko blushes and Katara knows that she is doing the same and begins to move away from him. She looks down at the performance and realizes that the scene is still going. _Why? This is nothing like what happened. Oh no! What is Sokka and Aang gonna think. Oh crap! Aang._ Startled, she looks back at the Avatar and sees his eyes are furrowed.

"Wait, I thought you were the Avatar's girl!" Actor Zuko says.

Katara sees Aang nod, and realizes that doesn't sit right with her. _I never said I was_ his _. What is he thinking? He's acting like he owns me?_ She looks away and back to the stage. _Great they're still going._

The actress laughs, "The Avatar?" She stands up and walks over the Actor Zuko and continues, "why, he's like a little brother to me!" She laughs. "I certainly don't think of him in a romantic way. Besides, how could he ever find out about... this?"

Katara watches as Actress her and Actor Zuko embrace and hold hands. _This is not what happened. The most I did was touch his scar. Aang came in seconds lat-_ She looks to Zuko and sees him rubbings the back of his head awkwardly. Looking at him, she remembers what she felt in the cave. She felt a sense of understanding that she never felt with anyone. She felt an unspoken bond form between them. A bond so strong she wanted to do whatever to took make all of his pain go away. It was that bond that made her want to use the spirit water on him and heal his scar.

The moment she offered to heal it she felt as if it was an unspoken promise between them, one that cemented their bond. And when she touched his scar, Katara felt those feelings intensify and their bond strengthen. Never before had she felt so close to anyone in her life. It was as if she could feel the pain he went through and everything that was done to him.

There were very few times in her life that Katara could ever say that she was truly heartbroken. There was her mothers death, her father leaving to fight the war, and the time the fire prince turned his back on her and crushed their bond as if it was nothing. The moment he attacked her was the moment she felt her heart shatter and her innocence along with it. She no longer felt the same hope she harbored before the incident. She no longer saw the good in everyone. Instead she began searching for the bad, expecting something to go wrong. He not only broke her heart but her ability to trust in people. And that was why she felt such anger in his trying to become part of the group. He acted as if nothing happened and as if she should welcome him with open arms and an open heart. The day he came back her heart lurched and she promised herself she would never make the same mistake twice. She never would allow him to get too close to her again.

But, when he offered to help her find her mothers killer, she had to put those promises on hold and let her walls fall down. That was a mistake, because as soon as she did, she was reminded why he and her were so similar and how he was truly the one person who understood her in a way no one else had. When Aang told her to forgive, she was convicted everyone would push her to do so. Zuko didn't. In fact, he was the only one who stood up for her and criticized Aang for forcing a decision on her. That was one thing Zuko never did, _force_. He always allowed her to make her own decisions and that was only proven more true when they embarked on their journey. Slowly, she felt their bond begin to grow once again, and she knew it was dangerous, but she couldn't help but see the effort he put into finding the man who took her mother from her. She couldn't help the way he made her feel. Over the Course of their mission she felt her heart put itself back together and when she face off against the man who took her mother from her, it was him who stood back and allowed her to make her choice. All of these little things, were huge to her and only strengthen her resolve to finally forgive him. When she hugged him it was not a new chapter in their lives, but a continuation from before. She threw her arms around him in order to tell him "thank you" and "I understand you." There were so many thing she wanted to say, but her hug said it all… or at least she hoped. But looking into his eyes afterwards, she could see that he understood. _Of course he did. Time and time again he proves that he is the only one who understands me._ She thinks to herself. It's with that thought, Katara realizes, nothing happened, but something almost did.

Zuko was thanking the spirits that intermission came swiftly after the scene in the crystal catacombs. _Just when I was_ finally _getting somewhere with Katara, all of the sudden we see this stupid play and now things are awkward._ Zuko realizes that this was a mistake. _Seeing this stupid play was a huge mistake!_ He can handle the misinterpretations of his character, but imbalance with Katara was a whole other thing he could not deal with again.

Thinking back at the scene he remembers the way she looked at him when Katara's actress called him attractive. He could swear he saw her blush. _Yeah right Zuko. Why would someone like her ever find_ you _Attractive?_ Zuko wont lie to himself, seeing that scene did bring back some memories and _feelings_ he forced down a long time ago. To him the moment they shared in the crystal catacombs became his worst and most treasured memory. For one, that was the first time he was ever considered a person and not a traitor, a prince, or someone he wasn't, he was just… Zuko. But, that was also the day he betrayed the person who not only offered him kindness, but redemption and a new life. It was also the first time he ever let anyone touch his scar and the feeling of her touch was not something he could get out of his head. Even now, he can feel the current of electricity that roared through him when she touched it. He could feel the sudden urge to pull her closer and embrace her so that she would never leave his side. He could feel the first possibility of happiness without his crown and he saw it with her.

To be honest, it was that last thought that scared him and pushed him to make the awful decision that haunts him to this day. In that moment he felt time stop and behind closed eyes, he saw her and him watching the night sky holding each other close for warmth while the earth kingdoms breeze washed over them. He saw her smiling at him and kissing his jaw as he pulled her closer to him. He saw the look she gave him and how he leaned into her and was about to kiss her. But, it was at that moment when the avatar came in and disrupted that vision.

The intrusion was like a blast of cold water to his dreams. It was that moment when he realized that he could never be what she wanted, never be what she deserved. It was that moment he cursed himself for even considering the possibility of a future with her. It was then, when he cemented his choice to leave. It was just luck that Azula offered him a choice to come back to his old life. But, looking back he also remembered the look of pure hurt she gave him after he turned on her and the Avatar. At the time he truly thought that this was best for her. He would have never harmed her, and he would have never let anyone else harm her. But, the Avatar was another story.

It wasn't until after he and Mai started a relationship that he started having reoccurring dreams about the waterbender and that moment in the cave. And it was after the fourth night, he realized he was in love with her. He can't lie and say that he didn't join them so he could be close to her. In fact, just tonight he made sure to sit next to her. But it was not to be possessive, but rather, because she makes him feel a form of warmth and light that he doesn't feel when he's not around her. He loves her, even though he has accepted a long time ago, that he can never be with her.

"Katara, did you really mean what you said in there?"

Hearing this, causes Zuko to free himself from his thoughts, and decides to walk towards who he assumes is the Avatar's voice.

"In where? What are you talking about?"

He stops when he hears her voice and decides to stay hidden. Katara probably doesn't want an audience.

"On stage, when you said I was just like a ... brother to you, and you didn't have feelings for me."

"I didn't say that. An actor said that."

"But it's true, isn't it? We kissed at the Invasion, and I thought we were gonna be together. But we're not."

Zuko slumps at these words. _They kissed? Of course they kissed you idiot, it's not like this should surprise you!_

"Aang, I don't know"

Zuko jerks up at the response. _Wait what?_

"Why don't you know?"

"Because, we're in the middle of a war, and, we have other things to worry about. This isn't the right time."

"Well, when is the right time?"

"Aang, I'm sorry, but right now I'm just a little confused."

Everything goes quiet, until Zuko hears a gasp from Katara.

"I just said I was confused!"

Hearing the tone of Katara's voice forces him to reveal himself, "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

Zuko can see Aang glaring at him, "It's him isn't it?"

Zuko needs to take a step back, "What?"

"In they play! Something happened in the cave! I remember what I saw."

Zuko hears Katara take a sharp intake of breath. But that's all it takes for his control to break. "You don't know what you saw! Nothing happened!"

"Maybe not. But would your answers be the same if I hadn't entered at that exact moment?"

Zuko looks back at Katara unsure of what to say. And Katara looks at him with the same expression.

"That's what I thought."

Zuko looks at Katara with tears about to spill from her eyes and grabs Aang's arm. "Hey! you don't get to make assumptions and just assume you can get away with what you just did."

"What did I do? Huh? I kissed her? How is that wrong?"

 _He kissed her? She just said she was confused. That son of a-_ Unable to control his reactions any longer, Zuko tightens his grasp on the boy, "what you _did_ was kiss a girl without her consent. You _pressured_ her to answer your feelings and when she said she was confused, you didn't accept that answer so you took _advantage_ of her confusion to tried and _manipulate_ her by _forcing_ yourself on her. And now you're trying to come up with reasons that she doesn't feel the way you want her to because it feels better to blame someone else rather than blaming yourself." He lets go of his arm, " _that's_ what you did." He leans in and whispers low enough so that only they can hear, "And I _promise_ you, that if you _ever_ lay a hand on her without her permission again, I _will not hesitate._ Avatar or not, I will not hesitate to kick your ass."

Aang looks at Zuko with alarm and a hint of fear in his eyes before running back inside the playhouse.

Zuko sighs, but quickly turns to see a crying Katara clutching herself to her knees. Zuko walks over to her and sits by her side. "Hey. It's gonna be okay."

"No! it's not!" She screams in his face before grasping his cloak and burying her face in it. "I'm sorry… I just- I don't know what to do." She looks up at him expectantly.

Seeing her shiver he opens his cloak to offer it to her, but before he can get it off, she wraps her arms around him and buries her face in his chest. He sighs.

She's only hugged him once before, and that was the day she told Aang she would never forgive her mothers killer. He remembers that day because her touch reminded him of the vision he had in the catacombs. He also remembers that day because that was the day she forgave _him_. Instinctively he warps his arms around her. "Yes it will."

"And what if he's right?"

That makes him jerk back. "What?" He catches his breath before continuing. "Right about what?"

He sees her blush. "What if I am confused because of… Well… Because of you?"

He gasps. _Oh. My. God. This is_ not _what I thought she was going to say. Don't get your hopes up it's not li-_

"I mean it makes sense. After the invasion something's changed and I couldn't put my finger on it, and then he asked if it was you and I guess the only thing that has changed was _you._ Now, I don't know what that means necessarily. I'm not saying I'm in love with you or anything. Or that I even like you… Like that! of course I _like_ you, but I'm not sure if it's as more than a friend or not." She gasps. "Wait! I mean. Ugh! I'm sorry forget I said anyth-."

Zuko acts on instinct and grabs her wrists and looks her in the eyes. "What if I can't?" _What am I doing? Am I crazy?_

He watches as her eyes grow wide before she shakes her head. "Are you saying-?"

"I don't know what I'm saying honestly." He blushes and looks away embarrassed.

"Th-then, why don't we just say how we feel right now? In this moment?"

Looking back at her face he sees a blush on her face and decides it's now or never. "Right now I feel warm… But not in just a physical way. But somewhere deeper like my chest, like my soul. I feel scared and as if I'm running a marathon. But I also feel happy. Like I'm meant to be here, with you." He watches her eyes go wide and moves closer to her. _Don't give up now!_ "But, it's not just now. Every time I'm near you my heart beats faster and my days feel brighter. It's like you're the sun, because _you_ make me feel _powerful._ You make me feel wanted and accepted." He brushes a strand of hair behind her ear and breathes in. "You make me feel _loved._ "

"Zuko… I…I don't know what to say."

He looks at her and smiles "you don't have to say anything. Just know that this is how I feel." He caresses her face, "I know you're confused. And I don't want to make you do or say anything you don't want so… Please, just know I'm willing to wait for whatever you deci-"

"Kiss me!"

He removes his hand and looks at her shocked. "What?"

She's blushing, "I-I'm sorry! That was sudden! It just came out!" She continues rambling, "I said to say how we feel. And I-I feel like I _want_ you to-"

Zuko grabs her hand and pulls her closer. Looking in her eyes he can see a fire that he knows all to well, because he's sure that his eyes are reflecting the same burning as hers. He takes a breath. "Is this what you want?" He watches her reactions and sees her nod in confirmation.

Gently he removes his hand and cups her face. Looking in her eyes he leans in and starts closing the distance between them. He watches her do the same until their foreheads are touching. He stifles a gasp as she moves her hands from her sides to his hips. He closes his eyes and feels her lips touch his. It's slow and timid. But then he returns the kiss and pulls her closer to him. He moves one hand on the small of her back and the other in her hair as he deepens the kiss. He feels her hands move from his hips, up his sides to around his neck.

Zuko gently presses her closer to him, and opens his mouth to allow his tongue to ask her lips for entrance. She accepts, and their tongues start caressing each other. He feels her grips his hair tighter, and he moans. He breaks the kiss, catching his breath before putting his forehead against hers. "I love you." He says before cupping her face and kissing her again. He feels her hands move from around his neck to grasp his cloak, pulling him closer to her.

This time it's her who breaks the kiss. "I think… I love you too." She whispers in his ear before planting kisses along the burnt side of his face. "I really do."

Katara tries to hide the blush on her face as she enters the theatre with Zuko close behind her. She sees the way he's grinning and know that if he doesn't tone it down, there's no way they will be able to keep their newly established relationship secret for long.

Looking back at him she sees his smile grow wider and she smiles back at him. _Why did I have to fall in love with such a huge dork._ "Zuko? You know if you don't stop smiling, people are going to get suspicious, right?"

She sees him look confused before he smiles and opens his mouth to speak. "I'm sorry I can't help that I'm happy. It's not everyday that girl I love says she loves me too."

Katara sighs with a smile before taking his hand. "I'm happy too, but do you really want _Sokka_ to find out about us?"

Zuko stills. _That did it._ Katara thinks to herself. She releases his hand and walks back to their seats. Watching to make sure Zuko comes back a little later than she does. Luckily he does and Katara takes sigh of relief that his facial expression looks neutral… That is until he catches her looking at him and his face lights up with the same dopey grin from earlier. _Shit…_

"Hey Zuko? Whats with the face?"

Katara stills as she hears her brothers voice. She looks up at him and realizes he's looking between her and Zuko. _Shit!_

"Why does my sister have marks on her neck?"

Katara watches his face as he puts the pieces together. She braces herself. _3…2…1_

"Is there a bat on the loose! Everybody run there's a bat on the loose biting people!"

 _Well_ that's _not what I expected._ Katara doesn't need to look to know the entire crowd and actors are looking at their group. She can hear the commotion below. She analyzes the scene before her. Zuko looks annoyed as Sokka starts grabbing Zuko telling him to "run for his life". Aang looks shocked, but Toph seems to be distracting him enough by punching him in the arm and laughing. Katara decides this is the time she should intervene before Sokka reveals themselves to be the _real_ team Avatar. She stomps over to her brother pushing him back before grabbing Zuko by his cloak and pulling his face down to her kisses him hard.

Everything stops. She can feel everybody's eyes on her and Zuko. She can also feel Zuko's shock as he hasn't moved yet. But the shock quickly passes as he almost immediately embraces her and pulls her closer. Feeling Zuko's arms wrap around her is something she could feel for the rest of her life. It's this thought that makes her realize… She breaks the kiss before saying, "I love you."

Moving away from his embrace she sees the shocked expressions of all her friends… All of her friends except Toph who is smiling widely that _screams_ "I told you so." Katara hears Zuko cough embarrassed.

Zuko starts, "So uh… About that-"

"YOU MADE OUT WITH MY SISTER! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

 _One Year Later_

"Zuko do we really need to se this play _again_. It was _terrible_ the last time we saw it!" Katara says as her boyfriend drags her to their seats.

"Shhh. It's starting."

Seeing the excited look in Zuko's face, she sighs in defeat as she watches the "new and improved", boy in the iceberg.

Everything is the same as before, only this time the characters seem more like the actual people themselves. Especially actress Katara and actor Zuko, Which is especially pleasing to Katara as she didn't have to see her be portrayed as a hopeful crybaby as second time. Zuko had to go to the bathroom after the last scene with the Gaang meeting Toph. And he still has yet to return. _I told him not to get the extra spicy veggies._

The Crystal catacomb scene is starting, but Katara can't help but think that something is different this time. _Is it just me or does actor Zuko look more life li… NO!_

"I have to admit Prince Zuko, I _really_ find you attractive!"

"I don't blame you! But I believe that there is only one woman that I wish to impress, and she is not here. But in the audience." Zuko says on stage looking up to the box where his girlfriend is staring slack jawed at him.

Actress Katara continues, "Is that so? She must be a very lucky _lady_. is it the fair lady with striking blue eyes?"

Zuko looks up and points to her. "Yes it is."

 _Oh god… Why is he doing this?_

"Katara if you would please come down here, I have something important to ask you!"

The waterbender looks at the firebender in shock before walking reluctantly down to meet him. Walking slowly to the center of the stage she hears the crowd gasp in surprise.

Zuko meets her in the middle and starts speaking, "Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, It was this particular scene that brought us together exactly one year ago today. However, it was the real events that this scene was inspired by that made me fall in love with you." He kneels down in front of her. "I never told you this, but you were the first person I ever let touch my scar. However, I also never told you that it was the moment you did when I received a vision for the future. It was one of just the two of us looking out at the stars as I held you close to me. It only lasted a moment, but it was in that moment that I realized what I wanted to do for the rest of my life, and who I wanted to spend it with." He pauses before taking out something from his robe. "Which is why I am here, on my knees asking you to become my partner in life and love for as long as we both shall live, and beyond… Do you accept?"

Katara looks at the necklace in his hand and sees it is the same as her mothers necklace except there is a separate stone underneath carved with the sun and the moon intertwined together. She looks back up at Zuko with tears in her eyes and says, "I do." As soon as she says those words, she sees Zuko take a breath and hears the crowd going wild. He stands up and pulls her close.

"I love you."

Katara smiles, "I love you too." And she kisses him.

THE END.


End file.
